<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cliche by themetrocourt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245539">Cliche</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetrocourt/pseuds/themetrocourt'>themetrocourt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>General Hospital (TV 1963)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/themetrocourt/pseuds/themetrocourt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brook Lynn doesn't do cliches, unless they involve Valentin Cassadine it seems. So much for 'this will never happen again'. A ValLynn Oneshot set after their first night together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Valentin Cassadine/Brook Lynn Ashton, Valentin Cassadine/Brook Lynn Quartermaine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cliche</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This oneshot is inspired by two things - the crackling chemistry between Valentin and Brook Lynn last week and the fact it was technically Brook Lynn's birthday on October 24th. Therefore, birthday sex?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brook Lynn makes a point of avoiding cliches. She has always thought of herself as an original - the only one in the world like her. Oh she knows the cliches that others could lay at her feet: spoiled rich girl with daddy issues, rocker chick, bratty smart ass (just to name a few). Yes, in some ways she is all of those things but in the end, she refuses to believe they are what define her.</p>
<p>So knowing that she refuses to entertain cliches, she is surprised at how tangled up she becomes with Valentin Cassadine.</p>
<p>After all, he is <i>rife</i> with them - mysterious man with a hint of danger, suave businessman in a suit, royal black sheep, hopelessly in love with an ideal. Just to name a few.</p>
<p>Brook Lynn has done her time. She has been in her fair share of doomed relationships that just couldn't seem to overcome the cliche (<i>bad boy</i> seems to be her favorite). She should be keeping Valentin at bay. Maybe a casual flirtation here and there. A smile, a simple touch, a witty quip that reminds them both of their night together. But that should be the end of it. She has had her night of fun and stuck it to her father as an added bonus. What more could she want?</p>
<p>Except Valentin represents another cliche far too well for her to ignore: he is older and therefore he has <i>experience</i>.</p>
<p>Brook Lynn is not ashamed to admit that he is the best sex she has ever had. She had not expected that going in. Admittedly, her thought process had been dulled by alcohol but still, she hadn't thought of the cliche until Valentin's skillful hands brought it to life.</p>
<p>(and now she might be just a little bit addicted)</p>
<p>She stands at the door to his hotel room, bouncing back and forth between whether or not to actually knock. When it comes down to it, she had been the one to say once and no more (something she sort of already broke by their romp that morning). She knows he is in love with someone (or a few someones) but sex is not always about romance. Sometimes it is just about having someone traces every single one of your curves like he has always known the path.</p>
<p>That's what she wants right now and that is why she knocks.</p>
<p>Valentin has the good sense to look surprised (but it is only a mild shock and she can't help but wonder if he is putting her on). Then he tilts his head, fighting against a smug smile that wants to cover his face. "Brook Lynn," he begins. "I thought you said it is never happening again."</p>
<p>"Shut up," she retorts and before that smirk of his ever sees the light of day, she has her mouth on it, her fingers tangling in the hair at the back of his neck. He responds by banding an arm around her waist to lift her off her feet and into his territory. When he casually tosses her on his bed, she smiles at the ceiling.</p>
<p>This is what she came here for after all.</p>
<p>She throws out the pretense that they are <i>one and done</i> after that night. When she wakes in the morning and stretches her limbs like the contented animal she is, she decides that there is nothing wrong with casual sex. In fact, she thinks she may prefer it. She gets a man who knows <i>exactly</i> what he is doing and she doesn't have to worry about feelings. She has enough of those as it is at the moment. Who can fit in a falling for an unavailable man when she is already battling a judgmental father?</p>
<p>She smiles at her decision and then escapes from Valentin's bed. He is still sleeping, his lashes fluttering a little against his cheeks as she dresses but he never quite comes to. She is the one who smirks now, knowing that she has exhausted him just as much as he has her. She leaves him to sleep it off and walks through the lobby of the Metro Court with her head held high.</p>
<p>(let others judge; they don't know what a talented mouth Valentin Cassadine has)</p>
<p>From then on they don't schedule met ups as much as they simply fall together. She shows up at his door or he appears in the corner of a bar where she is nursing a drink. They don't need to say much; they both know what they want. Ultimately, his hotel room is where they allow their wants (their <i>needs</i>) to come to life. As he slides the zipper of her dress slowly down her back she shivers; his laughter rumbles low in her ear and only serves to turn her on that much more.</p>
<p>She likes to think that they are evenly matched. That the reason why their sex is so good is that she won't fully surrender to him the way he may want her to. She may be the younger of the two (something people love to point out don't they?) and he may be the more experienced but she is hardly a prude - something she shows him when she pushes him back on the bed, hitches up her dress and straddles him until he is throwing his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth slack. Of course, for every time she takes control he repays her in kind. She learns that he is no pushover when he slides her forward on the table so her cheek rests against its firm surface. She can't see what he is doing behind her but a moment later, she feels it and it is enough to make her toes curl.</p>
<p>So, yes, maybe embracing a cliche every now and then has its perks.</p>
<p>Two weeks after their first night together, her bandage comes off. She stands in the hospital room, running her finger over the livid red scar and tells herself that like most of the pain she has faced in her life, it will fade with time. For now, she can cover it with brightly colored scarves and dare people to look at her with pity.</p>
<p>He notices the change right away and tugs at the ends of her scarf. She pushes back at him, threatening to tie him up with it if he does not behave (she quickly realizes by the change in his features that he might not mind that at all). Valentin had told her he was a gentleman once and he sticks to that, never again trying to remove that particular article of clothing from her (although he does not have the same regard for every other stitch on her). She is grateful for that. She never wants him of all people to look at her with pity. In fact, she never wants him to look at her with anything but lust. It is just so much easier that way.</p>
<p>She wakes one morning and lifts her head from his shoulder. He is already awake; she can tell by the way he shifts as she does. Their eyes meet and a moment later, he frowns slightly. She is confused but then she feels the cool air against the skin of her shoulders, her neck…</p>
<p>Alarmed, she brings a hand up to find her neck bare, the scar prominently on display. She covers it with her fingers, her heart pounding against her chest. He reaches out, his hand closing around her wrist. With a gentle tug he is able to pull her fingers free. She feels a measure of fear and revulsion. If he thinks he can turn her into the victim in the bed they share, he has another thing coming. She will fight tooth and nail to keep that from happening.</p>
<p>Brook Lynn's shoulders tighten the moment his thumb comes to trace across the reminder of what Nelle did to her. She is afraid to look him in the eyes, worried that it will ruin what they have going for them. But she is no coward. She won't run away from this. She shifts her eyes to his and finds him looking at her as he always does. His fingers continue to trace the delicate skin of her neck until she relaxes against him.</p>
<p>"Beautiful," he tells her before he plants a kiss on her collarbone. She soon finds herself on her back and as his mouth moves lower, it hits her.</p>
<p>She isn't exactly cliche free.</p>
<p>She has walked into a common one: she is falling for a man she cannot have.</p>
<p><i>Goddamit</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>